the fall of the half blood prince
by thedragonchaser
Summary: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS...written before book 7... snape and narcissa work in progress though it has been two years
1. Chapter 1

Fall of the half blood prince

As Severus ran his feet stumbled from beneath him the tears in his eyes making it impossible to keep his balance, reaching his door at Spinners End he fumbled for the handle to let himself in. Slamming the door behind himself he fell again the entrance hall wall. Unable to hold the tears back any longer he exploded into a fit of sobbing; tears running down his nose onto his black robes his dank black hair falling in front of his face.

The sounds of his pain echoed round his empty home, he didn't even hear her coming through the fire place, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the delicate movement of her cape as she made her way over to him. Narcissa, her pale fingers reached up to remove her hood and white mask as she knelt beside him;

"We thought you would come to head quarters with Draco, Amycus apparated with him a few moments ago, they couldn't find you outside the castle grounds…" she broke off rapping her arms around him, he pushed her away; she fell back onto the floor supporting her weight on her this pale arms the dark mark clearly visible.

"So he sent you, did he?" Severus snapped at her, "wanting to know why I didn't leave it Draco, well how could I after … well…" he couldn't go on.

"Voldemort doesn't care who did it, not really he's just happy it's done" Narcissa looked hurt that he didn't want her, but she could understand, better than anyone, Severus had once been Dumbledore's man, through and through; and now because of her and the unbreakable vow a great wizard (though it pained her to admit he was great) lay dead.

Severus looked up at her; the thin rays of moon light filtering through the windows illuminated her porcelain features and gave her crystallized eyes more of a glow, though it may have just been were the light was reflecting from the tears that fell from her eyes. He moved towards her and stretched out his arms to her gently brushing her cheek,

"it wasn't your fault I would have protected Draco no matter what, if you had asked me to or not, he is after all apart of me as much as he is you." He smiled at her weakly, a flicker of a smile crossed her lips too, a faint memory of forgotten time, before all this mess and ruin where all she cared about was him, Severus Snape.

"I forget how good your legilimency skills were" as his fingers closed softly on her face brushing away the tears now falling from her eyes,

"I never had to use it on you I always knew what you were thinking," he moved closer still to her pulling her towards him into his arms so that her head nestled into his shoulder, his hand lazily stroking her soft platinum hair. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead

"There is a celebration waiting for you back at head quarters, it would be rude if you didn't come." She broke the silence after a few moments, not wishing to get to comfortable in her old place, she did have a husband rotting away in Azkaban after all, for some reason that thought gave her untold amounts of comfort.

"How's Draco?" it seemed fitting some how that Snape, Draco's real father, was the man whom over the last six years had spent more time with him than Lucius had in his whole life; even when Draco was a child Lucius would ignore him, all he was in his eyes was the continuation of the family line; fitting that the perfect male heir was in fact the son of a half blood.

"Shaken and probably retelling the story of Dumbledore's demise over and over again for the dark lords amusement" Narcissa hated her sons boastful nature; it came from contact with Lucius, Draco's imitation of the man he wanted to be. There was a better side to Draco she was sure of it. Severus stiffened up at the though of his crimes being boasted about like that, he wasn't proud of what he had done nor was he in any mood to have it celebrated by a group of drunk death eaters who had killed so much it was second nature to them. Narcissa instantly picked up on the change of mood,

"I'm Sorry I didn't think, Dumbledore would have known you wouldn't want to do it, he knows you almost better than I do, he would have known, he looked out for you like a son, like you do with Draco…" no matter what she said it didn't seem to make any difference, he had gone cold turning himself off from her, again. She rose to leave, "ill make your excuses, I guess your no longer a double agent, shame really, you were good at it, there were times when even I didn't know…" she broke off, feeling as though she were being ignored. She turned to leave via the fire place

As she was making her way across the sitting room floor Severus leapt to his feet, strode towards her, grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her around into a strong embrace his arms rapped around her so tightly she could barely breathe, he inhaled the sent of her hair as he did so. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck.

"I would have done the same thing for you." She whispered softly into his ear the tears beginning to fall from her eyes again. His embrace loosened lowering his hands to his hips staring down into her tear filled eyes once more, moving slowly forward he kissed her softly till her felt her lips part beneath his own, an invitation on her part that he may go on. He pulled her closer he tightly corseted chest pressed into him, his hand moved from her hips to removing her cape, as it fell gently from her slim shoulders her black robes were revealed, the same pair she had worn the night of the vow. Severus, not breaking the steadily increasing passion of the kiss for a moment, reached round Narcissa's back and began to undo the lacing of her corset, with in moments that too fell from her thin delicate frame allowing her small and delicate breasts to bob gently. He pulled her close again feeling her soft frame in his arms.

Their affair had been going on since their fifth year of Hogwarts, she having been engaged to Lucius since her third birthday, obviously they had kept it secret all these years, a fact that had broken both of their hearts in many ways. When finally their kiss broke, her tears had stopped but her breathing was far more erratic,

"Are you okay…" before he could finish his question she had thrust her lips against his with such force that he took a step back, he hands pressed against his cheeks moved to undo the front of his jacket, pushing back the thick material from his body her hands moving to take his shirt off also, the scarred flesh of his chest revealing itself. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him back into the leather sofa next to the fire place, "wait a moment," Severus shouted for Pettigrew, realizing with a smile on his face that he would be at the celebration. He turned his attention to the vision standing before him. As she removed her boots, causing her to shrink a few inches, she climbed atop his torso as he laid himself out on the leather, resuming kissing her soft lips her body seemed to melt into his own sliding down so she was atop him. With a swift movement he pulled her down to his side on her back, looking into her eyes he began gently stroking her legs, parting her robes he moved his hand gently over her thighs, placing his fingers deep inside her, a delicate moan escaped her lips. Feeling himself begin to grow hard he undid her trousers and removed his boots with his free hand, never stopping pleasuring her for even a second. Her eyes flickered open however when he removed his hand, only to have it quickly replaced by his hard throbbing member.

As they both dressed afterwards , her hair now flowing round her waist as opposed to the slide it had been in when she arrived, neither of them spoke, despite spending a rare night with his lover the face of Dumbledore as he fell back still haunted him, there was no way he could go back to the order, no way he felt he could go back to the dark lord, he could no longer dedicate himself to a man whom he knew was pure evil, he had tasted that evil and knew he didn't want it.

She walked over to him placing her arms round his waist as his back was towards her,

"I love you Severus, if family had never been an issue if I thought we could have lived happily undisturbed, if I didn't think they would have killed you…" he turned to silence her,

"It's no time for ifs my love just actions , actions speak louder than words," he kissed her delicately, took her by the hands and led her over to the fire place, "and besides its the thoughts that count and yours like you are beautiful" he kissed her again as she parted the emerald flame engulfing her.

The clock had ticked slowly the past hours his dark mark had been burning some minutes, the notes lay on his dresser, one to Lupin containing a most sincere apology to the order and to Harry and the other to Narcissa saying simply he loved her and to take care of Draco he was going to need her.

He drew the dagger threw his wrists feeling the veins, tendons and muscles tear as he did, he would apologize to Dumbledore in person.


	2. Chapter 2

"…and then he just fell," A raucous laughter filled the damp cavern full of death eaters as Draco finished for the ninth time his retelling of Dumbledore's murder. They all sat around Draco, listening intently to what was a great victory for their side. Draco himself sat at the feet of Voldemort's stone work throne steps. He was the new pet, a fresh young face and despite his threats Voldemort would never harm a single silvery thread of hair on his head. Draco looked up when in a burst of green flame his mother entered. She looked worn and tired. Voldemort looked over to the fire place where she had appeared, spilling the contents of his chalice onto the floor, splashing Draco with droplets of red wine.

"It's about time, where is he?" With a wave of his hand, Voldemort summoned Narcissa to him, her body limply slid across the floor to him involuntarily till she was at his knees.

"Severus will not be attending tonight my lord," as she bowed her head blond hair covered her delicate features, the flush of her cheeks hidden.

"Really well fine if he will insult my hospitality," Voldemort released his control over her body; she staggered a little but maintained her footing on the flagstone floor. Draco went to her side. Voldemort muttered under his breath for a moment, his basilisk Nagini lifted her head; she seemed to giggle in what was a private joke between master and slave; Voldemort raised a hand and stroked her scaly head. He then gulped the remainder of his wine, trickling lines of red down his chin onto his robes.

"If you don't mind my lord ill take my son home, it's been a long and trying day," Narcissa made her way over the fireplace, placing her hand on Draco's Shoulder urging him to get up.

"Take care to visit your husband tomorrow Mrs. Malfoy," Voldemort called after her as she left, the last words she heard as her and her son made their exit, normally such rude behavior would have been severely punished but given the circumstances, not to mention Voldemort's inebriated state taking their leave went unnoticed, except for the few pats on the back Draco received as they left.

Reappearing in the marble fire place of Malfoy Manor Narcissa strode out in front of her son dropping her cape as she slumped herself into the inviting leather sofa that was situated opposite the living room fire place. With a flick of her wand she lit the fire and conjured a large glass of bourbon. Sipping slowly she gestured to Draco, who was stood next the fire place watching her, to come and sit with her. He walked over slowly, taking a seat next to her; he was shocked when she rapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and tighter than she had ever done in his entire life.

"I don't doubt for more minute how brave you were tonight," she looked down at his head nestled in her embrace, he had snaked his arms around her, a mothers comfort, "indeed how brave you have been for the last year, Lucius not being there for you…" Draco interjected,

"That man has never been there for me!" squeezing tighter into his mothers torso, "and even if he had of been it would only to have been to tell me how disappointed he was with me, I'm better of with out him!" the tone of Draco's voice lowered, "as are you." Narcissa looked deep into the fire, stroking Draco' hair,

"You have no idea Draco, you really don't" Draco looked up, pulling away from her slightly,

"Care to share mother?" his naturally inquisitive nature burned in his words, he had never liked information being with held from him, a factor that led the skull and snake now burned into his flesh. She sighed, long and deep, her blue eyes fluttering slightly with the pressure of the inquisition. She placed the glass down on the near by side table, on which stood an empty frame that had once contained a family portrait, the figures inside had long since gone their separate ways round the castle.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that your father, Lucius," she emphasized that last word of the sentence "isn't the nicest of men at the best of times…" a snort form Draco was silenced by a glance in his direction, Narcissa hated to be interrupted. "but never the less he is your father and my husband and lord of this manor…he should always have your respect Draco." She finished her glass with a final gulp. Draco couldn't stand it any longer; he removed himself from his mother's side and stormed over to the fire place.

"You honestly think I don't know, don't you? You think I never noticed when father went away, the late night visitor, I know my father isn't the only man sharing your bed…Why do we even keep up this pretence, you and I both know that Lucius Malfoy isn't even my father!" Draco turned to his mother screaming at her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Its professor Snape isn't it, my father, your lover," he looked away again, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robes.

"How long have you known?" Before Narcissa stood no longer a child, but a adolescent on the brink of man hood, albeit in tears, he had he features, the silvery blonde hair, the ability to look down on anyone, but behind all that the mask of confidence, lay something more fragile, his fathers emotional nature, it was just hidden under years of Malfoy, cover up.

"I've known long enough" Draco's voice was horse with the pain of crying.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, only to hear a tapping on the window, a raven, she stood up stiff her eyes almost bulging from her head, a raven at the window meant only one thing, a death of someone close.


End file.
